Zahrah
by Chaneta
Summary: En resposta a un crit d'auxili la tripulació dels barret de palla coneixen a uns vells i poc apreciats coneguts d'en Sanji que revolucionen les hormones de la tripulació. En més d'un sentit. Mencions de relacions entre nois i personatges amb canvis de sexe


Tant els personatges com l'historia de fons pertanyen a Eiichiro Oda, jo em limito a usar-los amb fins no lucratius.

La historia es situa desprès del timeskip i de la saga de Mermaid Island i hi ha alguna referencia al respecte tot i que no crec que afecti a la historia global. Aviso amb antelació de que en un futur hi haura mencions de relacions entre persones del mateix sexe.

* * *

ZAHRAH

No era la primera vegada que responien a un crit de socors. I per descomptat no en seria l'últim, sense importar que en la majoria dels cops anteriors havien ensopegat amb multitud de paranys, enganys i dificultats. Mai, però, havia tingut un pressentiment tan terrible com aquest cop.

Va intentar convèncer a en Ruffy de deixar-ho córrer, arribant a utilitzar futurs àpats plens de carn com a hostatges en la negociació. Quan no va funcionar li va suplicar a la bella Nami que canviés el rumb discretament, ofenent sense voler les seves grandioses habilitats com a navegant i enduent-se un bon cop de càstig. Desprès va intentar terroritzar a en Brook, en Chopper i l'Usopp amb histories sobre el que els podia estar esperant allà, però els laments i plors del trio no van fer més que entusiasmar encara més al seu capità. Amb en Franky ni ho va intentar i quan es plantejava com posar a la Robin de part seva va rebre un dels seus meravellosos somriures, tresors escassos i infinitament valuosos, i se li va oblidar completament el que intentava fer. Per últim va mirar a l'espadatxí, preguntant-se si valia la pena l'esforç quan aquest va deixar anar un comentari dels seus i la fúria el va inundar.

Encara s'estava barallant amb el cap de molsa quan van entreveure per fi un vaixell pirata sent consumit per les flames i abordat pels de la marina. En veure-ho en Ruffy va cridar d'alegria i es va estirar per ser el primer a arribar a la batalla, amb l'estúpid espadatxí al darrere. Ell en canvi es va quedar petrificat en adonar-se del color del vaixell en qüestió. Rosa. Des de la proa fins a la popa i des de la coberta fins a l'extrem més allunyat del pal major i incloent per suposat les veles, que eren d'un to rosat molt més cridaner.

"Merda" va pensar sentint un intens calfred recorre'l segons abans de saltar ell també a la batalla.

* * *

Ja no tenia forces per seguir lluitant, li feia mal tot el cos i la visió se li enfosquia. S'havia acabat, fins allà havia arribat. Va tancar els ulls amb força intentant reprimir les llàgrimes que brollaven sense control. Si només haguessin sigut els soldats de la marina no hi hauria hagut cap problema però després de travessar una tempesta darrere una altre durant setmanes, de patir danys importants al vaixell i del ràpid malgast de les poques provisions que havien sobreviscut al mal temps no estaven en condicions de presentar gaire resistència.

El Nou Món era molt pitjor del que mai s'hauria imaginat. Solament els extrems canvis climàtics i els inesperats i anormals fenòmens que hi ocorrien diàriament eren suficient per destruir la més forta de les tripulacions. Pensar que el seu estimat també es trobava en alguna part d'aquell maleit oceà era l'únic que la consolava. Fos on fos esperava que estigués bé. Estava viu, es negava a creure el contrari.

Va sospirar al recordar l'última imatge que tenia d'ell, allunyant-se amb exclamacions de ràbia per amagar el seu dolor. Ho entenia, a ella també li havia passat. Desprès de dos anys va ser difícil deixar-lo marxar, desprès d'allò va esperar mig any més amb impaciència i l'esperança de rebre noticies d'ell. Però no van arribar mai. Només hi havia una explicació: alguna cosa li havia passat al seu bombonet i per això no li havia pogut escriure. Era el Nou Món al cap i a la fi. Per això havia decidit anar-lo a rescatar. Sabia en el fons del seu cor que es trobava allà, esperant a que el rescatés d'algun rei malèfic que el retenia i l'utilitzava com a esclau sexual. O potser estava atrapat en algun dels fenòmens paranormals que abundaven en aquella zona de l'oceà. O pitjor encara, havia naufragat i es trobava sol en alguna illa, gelat per les nit i desesperat per sentir la calor del seu amor al seu costat. Si, sabia que la necessitava, ho _notava_. Però havia fallat.

Va colpejar el terra amb els punys, sentint la ràbia donant-li noves energies. No podia deixar-se derrotar per una colla de soldadets, sobretot tenint en compte el mal gust per vestir que aquests tenien. Era imperdonable! Somriguè lleugerament al recordar l'exquisit gust per la roba del seu amor, tot i la tendència pertorbadora que tenia per vestir nomès roba masculina. Amb el goig que feia amb un bon vestidet rosa amb encaix! Va sacsejar el cap per buidar-lo de distraccions, s'havia de concentrar, ho havia de fer pel seu adorable home. Tot i que ningú no guanyava al seu enamorat en bellesa i determinació no es podia dir el mateix de la poca força que tenia, ni tan sols desprès de dos anys ajudant-lo a entrenar. Si aquests simples soldats els hi havien fet això a elles no volia ni pensar en els turments pels quals estaria passant el seu pobre estimat.

L'escalfor al seu voltant augmentava per moments, el foc cada cop més a prop. Atrapada com estava a sota de la coberta només podia pujar a la superfície travessant el foc. O fent un forat al seu estimat creuer de l'amor. Un cruixit a sobre seu va decidir per ella. Un dolor punxant la va travessar quan un tros de coberta li va caure a sobre, va cridar amb les últimes forces de que disposava abans de sentir que començava a perdre la consciència.

Va mirar al cel blau a través del forat acabat de crear, resant perquè el seu trocet de cel estigues sa i estalvi. Tot es va enfosquir al seu voltant i a l'últim segon li va semblar veure un àngel de cabells daurats i roba fosca que la venia a buscar per dur-la al més enllà. Desprès tot va ser negror.

* * *

Per ximple, exasperant, estúpid, pervertit i molest que fos el cuiner havia de reconèixer que a vegades era divertit. Com quan acabava apallissat per una dona o com quan es dessagnava constantment al veure masses pits abans d'arribar a l'Illa de les Sirenes. Espera, no, si es parava a pensar-hi era més aviat patètic. I parlant de patètics...

- Ruffy, t'ho demano per favor, desfem-nos-en d'aquesta colla d'arreplegats. - podia sentir que suplicava el cuiner en qüestió perseguint al seu capità per coberta. - I ja que hi som també podríem aprofitar i alleugerar la gran càrrega de molsa de que disposem.

Va arrufar el nas en resposta a l'insult indirecte però no es va molestar en moure's del seu racó ni en obrir els ulls. No era suficient per distreure'l de la seva migdiada. Va seguir escoltant.

-Molsa? - aquest cop era la veu d'en Ruffy, innocent com sempre - No sabia que tinguéssim molsa a bord! Es pot menjar? Decidit! Vull menjar molsa, Sanji!

Una rialleta se li va escapar al sentir el sospir exasperat i molest del ros. No acabava d'entendre perquè insistia tant en el tema però era divertidíssim veure els seus intents frustrats. Més aviat escoltar. Exacte, seguia sense ser suficient interessant com per obrir els ulls.

- Mira Ruffy, et cuinaré el que vulguis durant tres dies seguits si ens desfem d'aquests desviats! - seguia intentant en Sanji - Pensa que amb vuit persones més a bord hauré de reduir els àpats per conservar les reserves.

- Tinc gana, fes-me carn amb molsa Sanji! - prosseguia el capità, com sempre ignorant el que no li interessava.

- Que no t'he dit que hauré de reduir el menjar?! - la veu del cuiner començava a sonar més molesta que exasperada.

-Joooo! Mira que ets avar!

Un cop sec seguit d'una corrent d'aire i un altre soroll sec, aquest cop molt més fort, van ser tota la resposta que es va sentir per un moment, sense cap dubte causat per una patadeta de part del xef i un capità de goma volant per sobre la coberta. Un cop a l'estómac probablement. I pels gemecs que feia en Ruffy probablement induït amb Haki. Es va retorçar una mica al recordar el dolor que podien generar les patades com aquella, no que ho anés a reconèixer en veu alta, per suposat.

Un soroll accelerat de passes desconegudes el van fer tensar i obrir els ulls, preparat per desenfundar la Kitetsu si fos necessari. El que va veure, però, el va paralitzar. Davant seu i al crit de "Sanji-kuuuuuun!" un transvestit vestit amb un horrible vestit taronja, perruca vermella, sabates de tacó i maquillatge en excés es va abalançar contra el cuiner. Aquest, però, va girar sobre si mateix i el va repel·lir amb una patada sense ni tan sols pensar-s'ho un segon.

- Maleït sigui! Vols que et torni a apallissar, idiota? - va exclamar aïrat el cuiner en qüestió, flames brillant en els seus ulls.

Petrificat en el seu lloc va observar atònit com el transvestit en qüestió s'aixecava amb facilitat com si no hagués rebut un dels atacs més poderosos del ros. I no ho deia per dir, ell mateix tenia dificultats contra en Sanji quan aquest lluitava amb aquella exacta mirada de determinació als ulls. El pensament de que no era l'únic contra el qual el cuiner lluitava amb tanta decisió i fúria el va disgustar.

- Oooh! Sanji-kuuuuun! - va sentir al transvestit parlar amb un to exageradament agut mentre es retorçava d'una forma que li recordava a en Sanji davant d'una noia especialment atractiva. - No has perdut el teu foc! M'encanten els nois apassionats, ja ho saps! - digué per tot seguit enviar-li un petó al ros en qüestió.

Un calfred el va recórrer en solidaritat al veure en Sanji retorçant-se per evitar els cors flotants que li enviava l'horrible deformitat que tenia al davant. No entenia que estava passant però s'alegrava de que fos el cuineret el que patís les atencions i no ell. Per suposat s'ho mereixia per ser tant dèbil, si hagués sigut ell...

- Vaja, vaja, vaja, però què tenim aquí?! Un bombonet ben musculat! - un altre calfred el va recórrer al sentir una estrident veu per sobre seu. - Just com a mi m'agraden!

Amb prou feines va poder saltar del lloc abans que un altre transvestit, aquest cop amb un vestit lila amb cors i perruca castanya, es llancés a sobre seu, sense cap bona intenció. Es va gelar quan aquest es va incorporar amb increïble rapidesa i agilitat i se li va llençar de nou a sobre.

- Bomboneeeeeet! No fugis del meu amor! - exclamà amb un xiscle mentre foradava la coberta amb un cop de puny en el lloc on segons abans havia estat ell.

Enfurismat va desenfundar la Kitetsu i la Shüsui i va contraatacar amb Nigiri, una de les seves tècniques amb dos espases que més versatilitat li permetia al atacar, considerant innecessari imbuir la fulla amb Haki; seria deshonrós matar als convidats per accident. Va empassar-se un gemec de sorpresa quan el transvestit no només no va evitar el seu atac sinó que el va aturar amb els braços. Un reflex platejat i un xoc contra alguna cosa invisible a mil·límetres de la pell del seu adversari li va revelar que aquest era capaç d'utilitzar el Busoushoku, el Haki de tipus escut.

Aixi doncs no era per culpa de la debilitat del cuiner llavors. I tenien vuit d'aquests monstres pervertits a bord? Per primer cop a la vida es va lamentar de no haver fet cas del maleït idiota quan encara hi era a temps.

* * *

El caos a coberta va anar augmentant a mesura que més i més dels "convidats" es despertaven. Persecucions, baralles, trencadissa del mobiliari i del propi vaixell, crits i plors d'en Chopper i l'Usopp, dispars d'un Franky que, enfurismat pel maltractament del seu vaixell, va acabar col·laborant a destrossar-lo més encara i riures del seu capità. Tenia el seu punt graciós. Sobretot per les noies i el músic d'abord que per algun motiu eren els únics que no es veien perseguits i "amenaçats" pels transvestits.

Quan el soroll i el moviment va semblar baixar una mica d'intensitat la Robin va abaixar el llibre que estava llegint i va observar la situació. L'Usopp s'havia reclòs a la cofa de vigilància, des d'on podia utilitzar les seves habilitats de tirador contra qualsevol amenaça que intentés perseguir-lo. En Ruffy corria amunt i avall rient, esquivant als seus perseguidors i perseguint-los ell quan es cansava, clarament jugant al corre-que-t'atrapo. En Zoro i en Sanji s'escridassaven i barallaven al ben mig de la coberta, envoltats per varis dels nouvinguts inconscients al terra i plens de talls i blaus. En Franky i en Brook animaven amb música i ball a la petita rotllana que s'havia generat al voltant dels dos lluitadors, mentre la Nami es movia també per allà promovent apostes pel guanyador, quedant-se'n un bon percentatge per descomptat. I per últim en Chopper que es dividia entre curar als ferits i fugir-ne quan es despertaven.

L'arqueòloga va mirar al cel per assegurar-se de que no es trobessin enmig d'un dels canvis bruscs del clima tant habituals en el Nou Món. Tot semblava en calma. Aleshores va fer créixer una mà i un ull a uns metres i es va fixar en el Long Pose instal·lat a prop del timó, assegurant-se aquest cop que no havien patit un canvi de rumb sense adonar-se'n. Tot estava en ordre.

Va donar un altre cop d'ull als seus companys, la seva família en realitat, i satisfeta va re-emprendre la lectura. Abans, però, va prendre nota del ros amb vestit rosa que no deixava d'observar a en Sanji amb el que es podria dir més "intensitat" que la resta de transvestits. Va crear una nota mental per recordar-se a si mateixa d'interrogar al cuiner més tard i va tornar a la lectura.

* * *

Quan els crits afamats d'en Ruffy ja no es podien suportar, els ferits havien sigut tots curats i obligats a reposar i els únics que seguien barallant eren el ximple d'en Sanji i l'idiota d'en Zoro la Nami va declarar un empat, va aturar la baralla amb un parell de cops ben donats i es va embutxacar tots els diners apostats. Desprès de que un llamp caigués "casualment" sobre el primer perdedor que es va queixar dels seus mètodes la resta va aprendre a quedar-se calladet mentre ella contava i recontava els diners guanyats.

No estava pas malament, els diners inesperats sempre anaven al seu cofre personal i per tant sempre eren benvinguts. El truc de les apostes ja no li serviria de nou però sempre podia comptar amb els dos tanoques per crear un altre espectacle a la pròxima illa a on ancoressin.

Un cop guardats els diners es va centrar en el seu deure, deixant el timó a en Franky i la Robin es va tancar a la seva cabina i va repassar mapes i llibres de navegació. Portava dos anys estudiant aquella part de l'oceà i encara no acabava d'entendre bé alguns dels fenòmens climatològics més rars que s'hi produïen. El que no pogués entendre a la perfecció no ho podria preveure. I el que no pogués preveure no ho podria navegar. Per això seguia estudiant, era la seva responsabilitat com a navegant de la tripulació.

No portava ni dos hores que va notar un canvi en la temperatura de l'aire que entrava per la finestra. En la temperatura i en la humitat. Una tempesta s'acostava. Per la pressió atmosfèrica que indicaven els seus aparells encara tenien mitja horeta de marge abans de que comencés. Sospirant va sortir a coberta i va començar a donar indicacions a tripulants i convidats per igual. No semblava haver-hi res d'anormal en la tempesta que s'acostava però això era el que més l'espantava, no es podia esperar res "normal" en aquell mar. Era quasi "anormal". Va riure una mica del seu propi acudit i va seguir donant indicacions.

* * *

Van ser hores de lluitar en contra d'una tempesta que variava en intensitat i direcció del vent sense cap lògica aparent, passant d'una pluja torrencial que no deixava veure mes enllà dels peus, a un plovisqueig molest, canviant de cop a una tempesta de llamps que els hi queien tot al voltant del vaixell per passar altre cop a pluja, aquest cop amb vents huracanats, per finalment convertir-se en una pedregada amb trossos de gel de la mida del cap d'en Chopper.

Desprès de l'intens esforç per fi van tenir una estona de repòs i la majoria es van recloure a la cuina-menjador, esperant el seu torn per a una dutxa calenta i una tassa de té o de xocolata calenta. A aquesta alçada els vuit nous tripulants ja eren com part de la família. Una part ben rara i esgarrifosa, però família al cap i a la fi. Sobreviure a terribles experiències, lluitar colze amb colze contra la natura durant hores creava vincles fins i tot entre els pitjors enemics. No era el primer cop que en Sanji ho veia ni seria l'últim, acostumat com estava a la vida a alta mar.

Tot i així no podia evitar un calfred al veure aquells fenòmens asseguts a la mateixa taula que els seus companys, xerrant i rient de la seva estúpida manera, coquetejant amb els seus amics que semblaven assumir-ho com quelcom habitual. Sobretot els més joves. Hauria de vigilar-los bé, no deixaria que aquells bojos intentessin pertorbar les seves ments innocents com havien intentat fer-ho amb ell durant aquells dos infernals anys. S'esgarrifava només de recordar-ho.

- Sanji-kun?

Va tremolar lleugerament al sentir el forçat to agut, reconeixent immediatament a l'amo de la veu en qüestió. Va ignorar-lo i va seguir cuinant el sopar amb l'esperança de que entengués la indirecta i el deixes treballar tranquil.

- Saaaaaanji-kuuuuuun!

Semblava ser que seguia esperançant-se per coses impossibles, com sempre havia fet. La imatge de les seves dues encantadores companyes declarant-li el seu amor havia sigut un somni pel que havia pregat amb anhel anys endarrere. Com deia, coses impossibles.

- Elisabeth. - Va respondre sense ni tan sols girar-se, sabent que al transvestit en qüestió no li agradava que l'ignoressin. Que es fotés! A ell no li agradava quan el perseguien per transvestir-lo i ningú no va tenir compassió d'ell aleshores.

- Necessites una ajudant? - va seguir la veu estrident des de la porta. - Sé que pràcticament hem doblat el nombre de boques per alimentar. - va aturar-se un segon per deixar anar una rialleta. - Bé, amb la Rosalin probablement l'hem triplicat.

En Sanji no va poder evitar somriure al sentir el crit d'enuig de la Rosalin. Es va relaxar al veure que no semblava haver-hi cap interès en molestar-lo mentre cuinava. Si hi havia una sola cosa que li agradava dels rarets era que respectaven la cuina i el ritual de cuinar tant com ell.

- No cal, amb en Ruffy em passo pràcticament tot el dia a la cuina així que ja hi estic acostumat. - va abaixar el foc de l'estofat que tenia a mig fer i va començar a tallar verdures per a fer una amanida d'entrant. - Però si vols, em pots ajudar amb els postres. - va dir alçant la vista per primer cop al transvestit ros que tal i com havia suposat s'havia pres el seu rebuig massa seriosament.

En el temps que havia estat convivint amb aquesta gent va acabar agafant certa simpatia amb alguns d'ells, sobretot els que ja havia derrotat. Per ordre de la reina de l'illa aquells que havien perdut contra ell no podien seguir assetjant-lo per a que es transvestís. Tampoc el podien defensar dels seus companys però menys era res. I a mesura que va anar fent-se més fort i aconseguint receptes noves va anar perdent rivals dels quals fugir i als que derrotar. Al final era habitual conversar amb alguns d'ells, comparar receptes i conceptes de cuina i fins i tot provocar noves persecucions i baralles quan necessitava desfogar-se o sentia que no estava entrenant el realment necessari. I arrel d'això va acabar coneixent a alguns d'ells. Com l'Elisabeth.

- Perquè no fas alguna cosa dolça que els doni energies renovades? - va seguir, encenent un cigarret. - A tots ens farien falta energies extres.

- Tens intenció de gastar gaires energies aquesta nit, Sanji-kun? - va ser la contestació, òbviament dirigida amb segones. - Si vols et puc ajudar a consumir aquest excés de glucosa.

Colpejant la mà que s'acostava perillosament a la seva esquena va maleir en veu baixa i li va donar un parell d'indicacions al seu "assistent" referent als ingredients i estris que pogués necessitar i a l'espai que li permetia ocupar de la cuina. Ja era molt que li permetés cuinar a la _seva _cuina.

- Quin tipus de postres tenies en ment? - va sentir que li preguntava l'Elisabeth, aquest cop sense segones, senyal de que el ritual de cuinar havia començat.

- Quelcom dolç, el que vulguis, però procura que no tingui gaire crema, a l'Usopp no li agrada gaire. - va contestar amb facilitat. - I jo m'encarrego dels de les princeses, en Chopper i el de l'imbecil cap de molsa.

- Segueixes amb aquesta maleïda obsessió per les dones, eh? - li va comentar el transvestit en un to que podria semblar trist. - M'esperava que diries això del d'elles però què passa amb els postres dels altres dos?

La pregunta sonava simplement curiosa tot i que una mica amb to ofès. Probablement l'idiota ara es pensava que no es refiava de la seva manera de cuinar. En Sanji va negar lleugerament amb el cap, somrient, si no se'n refies no li hauria deixat ni travessar la porta.

- Res en especial. - va contestar sabent que l'altre frisava per mes informació i divertint-se amb la cara curiosa i enutjada que li va enviar. - Simplement ocorre que a en Chopper li encanta el dolç així que sempre li faig unes postres especialment ensucrades per a ell solet.

La suau rialleta al seu costat li va fer recordar perquè a vegades era molt senzill conversar amb aquesta gent, per molt que desaprovés la seva manera de pensar i actuar. Fins que se li ocorria desviar la mirada del plat. Llavors recordava immediatament què era el que li repugnava d'ells. I per això i per la seva pròpia salut mental havia après a no espatllar aquests moments centrant la vista en el que feia i no en el seu company.

- I l'altre?

- Mm? - va preguntar sortint dels seus pensaments i havent perdut el fil de la conversa.

- Els postres de l'espadatxí? Perquè els fas tu també? - va insistir el ros al seu costat.

- El del cervell de pinyol? - va contestar, recordant de què parlaven. - Al molt ximple no li agraden els dolços així que m'he de trencar el cervell per fer uns postres sense res de sucre i diferents als de l'àpat anterior cada cop. - va remugar. - Segur que ho fa expressament.

No va rebre cap resposta, ni un sol senyal de que l'hagués escoltat. No es va atrevir a desviar la mirada per por a que un sobtat atac de fastig l'obligues a fer fora l'altre de la cuina d'una patada però quan fins i tot el soroll de les mans movent-se en el bol al seu costat es va aturar va estar temptat d'arriscar-se.

- Ets un bon cuiner Sanji. - va rebre del seu ajudant provisional amb veu suau. - I ets encara millor amic.

Sentint com el seu ego creixia per moments juntament amb el seu somriure va agafar el primer que va trobar a mà i li ho va llençar al cap de l'altre. Va somriure al sentir un "auch" al seu costat. Si. Definitivament per molt que li desagradessin els transvestits aquests tenien bons punts de tant en tant.

* * *

- Tingues més respecte pel Primer, Setè! - va exclamar un mentre feia ballar les seves tres espases.

- Deixa d'anomenar-nos per l'ordre d'arribada a Saobody, cap de molsa! - va respondre l'altre, evitant àgilment dos de les espases i aturant l'altre amb una patada. - No t'ho tinguis tant cregut! Només vas arribar primer perquè la preciositat de Thriller Bark t'hi va dur!

- Què insinues cara de diana?! - l'espadatxí es va ajupir per evitar un atac del ros i va respondre fent un tall vertical amb la seva espasa negra.

- Tu solet no series capaç ni de trobar-te-la dins els pantalons! - va ser la rèplica del ros.

- Que has dit?!

Els dos van semblar esclatar de fúria i els seus atacs prendre vida pròpia, fent-se més forts mentre els dos ballaven per la coberta, destrossant-ho tot i tots al seu pas. El que semblava un robot els seguia de prop, cridant i plorant mentre reparava el vaixell a la mateixa velocitat a la que el destruïen. La resta de tripulants els ignoraven, cadascú ocupat en els seus afers. El del nas llarg explicava una historia sobre les seves grans gestes en el passat sense immutar-se pel fet de que ningú li prestava atenció. La navegant seia en una tumbona mentre llegia una revista i l'altre dona de la tripulació seia al seu costat llegint un llibre tan gruixut que l'havia d'aguantar amb dos mans addicionals a les seves. El capità reia animant a un o altre contrincant de la baralla, a vegades als dos alhora. L'esquelet parlant reia sol mentre tocava una tonada bèl·lica que no feia sinó animar més als dos idiotes, aparentment omplint-los d'encara més adrenalina. I l'estrany metge de la tripulació ni s'immutava mentre li embenava el braç a ella.

- T'apreta o esta fluix? - li va preguntar aquest darrer amb to innocent.

- Està bé. - va respondre sense desviar els ulls de la baralla. - No els hauríeu d'aturar?

- M'he cansat d'intentar-ho, ara em limito a esbroncar-los al final i curar-ne les ferides. - va respondre el metge, impassible, mentre li lligava l'embenat. - Això ja esta! Alguna altra ferida o cop?

Va negar amb el cap i va desviar la mirada de la lluita per centrar-la en l'adorable mig cérvol mig home que li parlava. No sabia que era més adorable, si el seu aspecte i el gran barret que duia o la manera innocent en que actuava. Sense cap dubte es tractava del més jove de la tripulació, gairebé un nen s'atreviria a dir. Qui sabia com algú així havia acabat en una tripulació pirata tant famosa i esbojarrada com aquella.

- Segur que està bè? - va insistir. - Sembla que es vulguin matar i no vull que li passi res a en Sanji-kun.

- Ja veig que tots vosaltres us estimeu molt en Sanji. - va comentar amb un somriure enorme el cérvol. - Me n'alegro, en Sanji és el millor company del món. Igual que en Zoro i els altres.

- No crec que ells pensin el mateix l'un de l'altre. - va comentar en veu baixa, quasi per a ella mateixa.

- T'equivoques! - va replicar l'altre mentre es girava a veure la batalla. - És cert que estan constantment discutint i barallant-se, i reconec que a vegades arriben a punts en que em fa por que es puguin fer mal de debò. - per un moment li va semblar que el metge es posaria a plorar però de cop el va mirar amb ulls brillants i enormes, plens d'admiració. - Però els hauries de veure col·laborar en una batalla seriosa de debò! No és sovint però quan no tenen més nassos que treballar junts són implacables! - va exclamar, gesticulant amb emoció. - Talla la respiració i tot veure'ls lluitar amb tanta coordinació! És com si es poguessin comunicar sense paraules!

L'admiració i joia era evident en la veu del metge i no va poder evitar preguntar-se com seria veure tanta força i energia treballant alhora contra un mateix objectiu. Va ser aleshores que es va fixar en que els ulls dels dos brillaven amb força i que de tant en tant, sobretot desprès de rebre un bon cop, somreien lleugerament. Podria ser que gaudissin de les baralles?

- Aleshores perquè lluiten constantment? - va insistir.

- En Ruffy diu que són rivals. - va respondre el més jove. - Diu que ell i el seu germà Ace també es barallaven i competien cada dia i que això és el que els va fer cada cop més forts. - va continuar, desviant la mirada cap al capità. - Crec que deu ser el mateix, deuen ser com germans.

- Germans? - va deixar anar una rialleta. - Ara ets tu el que t'equivoques, doctor. Fixat-hi bé, creus que consideren a l'altre com un germà?

La batalla s'havia mogut de coberta a dins de la cuina-menjador però només va durar uns segons allà dins fins que l'espadatxí va sortir-ne volant per aterrar elegantment a coberta, aparentment esperant a l'altre. El cuiner va aparèixer al marc de la porta, fumant amb calma i arreglant-se distretament la roba i al fer-ho va desviar momentàniament la mirada i es va topar amb les noies per casualitat. Llavors va somriure àmpliament, els ulls se li van transformar en cors i va dansar cap a elles amb crits de "Nami-chaaan! Robin-swaaan!". Abans que arribés, però, un comentari burleta de l'espadatxí va captar de nou la seva atenció i la baralla va continuar de nou. Es va fixar en el de pell morena i cabell verd i es va adonar de que somreia àmpliament segons abans de que les espases xoquessin de nou amb les sabates negres i polides de l'altre. No semblava un somriure burleta, ni tan sols arrogant. Semblava simplement un somriure de pura felicitat.

Va inspirar sobtadament quan una idea li va creuar la ment. Podria ser? El cuiner sempre havia dit que adorava a les dones i mai havia semblat interessar-se per cap d'ells amb la intensitat en que es centrava en aquest espadatxí de cabell verd. Entenia el que li explicava el doctor, que fossin rivals, però tot i així arribar fins al punt d'ignorar a les noies...

- Doctor, alguna vegada havies sentit la frase "Els que es barallen es desitgen?"

L'Elisabeth frisaria per sentir la bona-nova!

* * *

L'Usopp va fer servir un mirallet per observar per la cantonada abans d'atrevir-se a girar-la. Era trist que estigués caminant amb tanta cautela pel seu propi vaixell, per casa seva. Des de que havien salvat a la colla de transvestits del vaixell en flames que les coses havien anat de malament a pitjor. No sabia que els transvestits podien ser tan forts i tan aterradors alhora i sobretot no entenia perquè el perseguien anés on anés. Li havia semblat sentir comentaris com "adorable" o "innocent" o fins i tot "saborós" i esperava sincerament que estiguessin referint-se a algú altre, a en Chopper potser, o a un plat especial d'en Sanji.

Va aconseguir arribar a l'escala que duia a coberta sense topar amb ningú, va obrir la trampella que donava al terra de gespa del Sunny i va respirar tranquil al veure el cel ple d'estrelles just al seu damunt. Li agradava pensar que en algun lloc de l'East Blue la Kaya es trobava contemplant les mateixes estrelles que ell. Era tot un romàntic, ho reconeixia.

Va sospirar amb nostàlgia i es va disposar a sortir del tot a coberta i caminar fins al pal major per anar a substituir al que estigués de vigilància, en Sanji si no anava errat, quan va sentir un soroll fort i una silueta va passar volant per sobre seu per anar a estavellar-se contra la barana del Thousand Sunny. Les cames li van començar a tremolar i una suor freda el va recórrer mentre girava lentament el cap, lleugerament per sobre del nivell del terra, per veure qui havia sigut el desgraciat. Entre les fustes trencades i la pols a l'aire va aconseguir veure a un transvestit amb perruca rossa i vestit rosa amb volants i llaços gemegant de dolor. Va girar el cap en la direcció contraria i va veure a en Sanji amb la roba un xic desarreglada, molt per ser ell, una cama encesa en flames i una cara que feia por.

Va baixar lentament un parell d'esglaons, retornant a l'interior del vaixell i amagant-se en la foscor de nou. Va estar a punt de tornar a la sala circular del Soldier Dock System, pensant en fer-se una boleta en el racó mes llunyà del vaixell, però a última hora la curiositat el va guanyar i el va obligar a quedar-se on estava. Així que va pujar l'esglaó que havia baixat abans i amb les mans tremoloses va treure una mica el cap, solament el just i necessari per observar a coberta sense descobrir-se, i va alçar una mica els ulls per espiar el que estava passant.

Va veure el transvestit dempeus de nou i en Sanji acostant-s'hi lentament, una aura fosca i aterradora al seu voltant.

- Retira-ho. - va sentir dir a una veu tenebrosa, li va costar uns segons adonar-se de que era en Sanji.

- No ho faré! - va replicar l'altre en to agut. - M'ha costat massa dir-ho com per ara fer-me endarrere! M'agrades Sanji!

L'Usopp es va estremir al sentir les paraules. Agradar? Es referia en sentit metafòric, oi? Era impossible que a un home li agradés un altre home! I encara menys que li agradés en Sanji, oi?! Oi?

Una silueta negra va creuar la distancia ràpidament davant dels seus ulls i el següent que va veure va ser el transvestit esquivant per mil·límetres una patada flamejant. Es va estremir de terror i va aguantar la respiració.

- Calla! - va exclamar el cuiner. - No vull sentir aquestes paraules d'un desviat com tu!

- Ets un hipòcrita! - va cridar l'altre. - Dius això però desprès actues totalment contràriament!

Una patada va impactar en l'estomac del transvestit des de sota, alçant-lo varis metres en l'aire.

- No sé què insinues però atura't si no vols que t'estomaqui! - va amenaçar en Sanji, irònicament desprès de colpejar-lo i no abans com s'hauria esperat d'una advertència com aquella. - Jo no sóc un desgraciat marieta com vosaltres!

Durant uns segons va semblar que el transvestit contestaria i l'Usopp es va trobar desitjant que no ho fes per por de que en Sanji realment el matés amb el pròxim atac. Com sempre no va tenir èxit.

- Sé a qui t'estimes en realitat Sanji! A nosaltres no se'ns pot enganyar fàcilment! - va replicar l'altre, aturant-se per escopir sang. - I ets un hipòcrita per despreciar-nos a nosaltres quan tu també t'estimes a un home!

- QUEEEEE?!

El crit de l'Usopp va quedar ocult pel d'en Sanji, molt més fort i enutjat. Que en Sanji s'estimava a un home? En Sanji, l'amant insaciable de les dones?! El que es desfeia en una massa gelatinosa cada cop que una dona apareixia en el seu camp de visió? El que gairebé mort dessagnat a l'illa de les sirenes només per haver vist masses pits junts? Impossible! Es va tapar la boca per evitar deixar anar un altre crit i va alçar la vista de nou, adonant-se per primer cop que en Sanji havia estat estomacant a l'altre amb fúria. El transvestit amb prou feines es podia cobrir dels ràpids i incessants atacs del ros. Va tancar els ulls i es va tapar les orelles, incapaç de mirar i massa espantat per enfrontar-se a un Sanji així de furiós. No va ser fins que els cops es van deixar de sentir que no va obrir els ulls de nou.

El transvestit estava tombat al terra, ple de blaus i sang i aparentment estava plorant i sanglotant. En Sanji, en canvi, estava a uns metres, recolzat en el pal major i fumant amb mans tremoloses. Estava clar que el ros no s'havia calmat però intentava controlar-se per no cometre un assassinat allà mateix. Va ser llavors que el transvestit va tornar a parlar, aquest cop amb veu tan fluixa i tremolosa que amb prou feines va entendre el que deia.

- Et consideres tot un cavaller i defensor de les dames però en realitat no en tens ni idea. - va començar. - Ets incapaç de comprendre el cor enamorat d'una bellesa com jo!

A l'Usopp li va semblar sentir "Bellesa?!" en to d'incredulitat des del racó a on era en Sanji i també li va semblar veure una cella cargolada tremolar amb agitació i enuig. En Sanji, però, no es va moure del lloc més que per dur-se el cigarret als llavis i fer una profunda i llarga calada.

- No tens ni idea. - continuava el transvestit en to apagat. - No saps el que és estimar algú que saps perfectament que no estarà mai al teu abast. Ser incapaç d'allunyar-te'n per més dolor que et faci sentir-lo tant a prop i no poder tocar-lo, abraçar-lo o simplement confessar-li secrets sense temor al rebuig o la humiliació. - va continuar amb sanglots. - I sobretot no saps el que és sentir que t'odia per ser com ets i per intentar acostar-t'hi quan realment ets incapaç d'evitar-ho.

L'Usopp va sentir un dolor intens en el pit i els ulls li van començar a picar de llàgrimes contingudes. El dolor era evident en la veu del transvestit i per molt estrany i pesat que fos aquell "home" no va poder evitar compadir-se'n. No sabia que un home podia estimar-ne un altre. N'havia sentit rumors però sempre havia pensat que eren exageracions i mentides. Ell seguiria estimant a la Kaya si en comptes de ser una noia fos un noi? Va intentar imaginar-se-la sent un noi però no en va ser capaç, la Kaya era com era i no podia imaginar-la d'una altre manera.

- Això no et donava dret a intentar besar-me! - va sentir que reclamava en Sanji. - Quina mena de joc retorçat és aquest? Ho sabies, sabies que adoro a les dones i el que penso de gent com vosaltres, pervertits!

Per un moment l'Usopp es va plantejar sortir i enfrontar-se a en Sanji per les maneres en que parlava a algú que aparentment li havia declarat el seu amor. I l'havia intentat besar. Besar? Va alçar altre cop la mirada per observar la cara peluda i masculinament lletja del transvestit i no va poder evitar estremir-se. En aquest punt entenia la fúria d'en Sanji. No importaven les bones intencions ni els sentiments d'amor etern, si aquella _cosa _l'hagués intentat besar a ell abans hauria preferit tirar-se al mar encadenat i amb un pes als peus.

- Tenia que intentar-ho! - va replicar l'altre. - A més no m'has rebutjat immediatament desprès de que et confessés el meu amor així que tenia esperança! Sobretot desprès de saber de qui estàs enamorat.

- Per últim cop, de què collons estàs parlant?! - va cridar l'altre, l'Usopp es sorprenia de que no haguessin despertat a tota la tripulació a aquelles alçades. - L'única persona de la que estic enamorat és la preciosa i meravellosa Nami-san! I ella no té res a veure amb vosaltres! - va continuar, acostant-se de nou amb fúria - I com volies que reaccionès desprès d'una cosa així?! Sobretot venint d'un degenerat mental que se sent tant insegur de la seva virilitat que s'ha de disfressar de dona en un intent nefast de compensació!

No va haver-hi més contestació que uns sanglots profunds i exagerats. El transvestit no s'havia mogut d'on era, amb el cap amagat entre els braços i fent-se una boleta al terra. En Sanji es va aturar i es va fregar el seny, probablement per evitar un mal de cap. Llavors va acabar-se el cigarret, es va acostar a llençar-lo per la borda i se'n va encendre un altre. Tot en silenci. Per últim es va dirigir a les escales, clarament amb intenció de recloure's a la cuina.

- Fes-nos un favor als dos i no t'acostis a menys de cinc metres de mi. - va replicar per sobre l'espatlla. - I oblida't de tota aquesta bogeria. Em fas fàstic i m'estimaria més morir-me sense haver trobat l'All Blue que tenir-te de nou a prop.

Altre cop no hi va haver contestació i l'Usopp va esperar amb un nus a l'estomac mentre les passes d'en Sanji ressonaven per tota la coberta. No va ser fins que la porta de la cuina no es va tancar un pis per sobre d'ells que no es va relaxar. Es va quedar a on era, aferrat a l'escala i sense atrevir-se ni a sortir del tot ni a tornar a la seva "oficina". Sentia els sanglots de l'altre, a uns metres d'ell, mentre processava el que acabava de passar.

Era inesperat que un home se't declarés, ho reconeixia, però en Sanji havia sigut excessivament cruel. No ho entenia, en Sanji no era així. Recordava l'època en que ell va deixar la tripulació perquè es sentia una càrrega inútil i massa dèbil per a formar part de la tripulació del futur rei dels pirates. Les paraules que li va dir en Sanji en aquell moment les tenia gravades a foc en la memòria i eren la seva inspiració quan es sentia massa insegur o deprimit.

"_Jo faré el que tu no pots fer i tu faràs el que jo no puc fer."_

Si. Definitivament en Sanji era bona persona. Es preocupava per tots i els protegia a tots ells arriscant la pell, no només a les noies. I quan van conèixer a aquell transvestit a Arabasta tenia entès que no el va rematar desprès de la seva baralla sinó que li va oferir respecte i amistat. Es va fregar els ulls per treure's les llàgrimes de sobre. No podia encaixar la imatge que tenia d'en Sanji amb el que acabava de passar. Tant havia canviat en aquells dos anys en que van estar separats? Què li havia passat que l'havia convertit en això?

"_... tu faràs el que jo no puc fer."_

Si. Si en Sanji no podia ser compassiu amb aquesta gent ell ho seria en el seu lloc. Era el seu pacte. Cadascú faria el que l'altre no podia fer. No sabia perquè en Sanji no podia ser com sempre amb aquesta gent però no importava, per això estava ell. Va saltar a coberta decidit i va anar directament al dormitori a despertar a en Chopper, necessitaria la seva ajuda per arreglar el que en Sanji havia espatllat.

* * *

Li feia mal tot el cos, ni tan sols el medicament del metge ho podia mitigar. L'havia feta bona. Només de pensar en el noi del nas llarg i el pelut metge ajudant-la i intentant consolar-la li venien ganes de plorar de la humiliació. A més ara definitivament no tindria cap esperança de seguir al costat del seu amor. Durant aquells dos anys i mig havia cregut que l'encisador cuiner simplement s'estava fent el dur, que era massa tímid per actuar d'una altre manera. Havia cregut cegament en els petits avanços que li permetia fer.

Recordà que ella era l'única que tenia permís per ajudar-lo en la cuina, era ella qui aconseguia treure-li un somriure de tant en tant, era ella la que l'escoltava pacientment parlar dels seus companys, sobretot de les noies de la seva tripulació, i era ella la que l'havia recolzat i ajudat a millorar dia rere dia. Era ella amb qui més lluitava, al principi per fugir-ne però al final pel simple fet d'entrenar. I era ella la que li deixava medicines i menjar d'amagatotis quan queia inconscient en algun racó amagat.

S'havia desviscut per ell, sabia des del primer moment que aquell atractiu ros era especial, irradiava una vitalitat que encisava a tots els que l'envoltaven i no importava quants cops li diguessin els altres que el seu amor era impossible, això només li donava més força. Havia viscut i desviscut desitjant que en Sanji la notés i s'enamorés d'ella. Creia que ho havia aconseguit, que ella era l'única que tenia possibilitats de tota l'illa.

I llavors en Sanji va marxar. Sabia que tard o d'hora ho faria, tenia un somni per complir i no seria ella qui li ho impedís. Però havia esperat que la convidés a anar amb ell, va esperar fins a l'últim segon però el ros va marxar a l'Arxipèlag Sabaody sense més que un parell d'insults com a comiat. Es va resignar a esperar, la trobaria a faltar i l'aniria a buscar, o almenys li enviaria algun missatge de tant en tant; n'estava segura. I ni tan sols es va enfrontar a la veritat quan res d'això va succeir, es va auto-convèncer de que quelcom li havia passat i va ser ella la que va sortir a buscar-lo, arrossegant a les seves amigues amb ella. Amigues que li intentaven fer veure la veritat constantment. Però ella no va escoltar.

Quan la Rosalin li havia vingut dient que creia que entre el cuiner i l'espadatxí hi havia alguna cosa no s'ho havia cregut al principi. Sentint-se traïda els va espiar durant hores i es va adonar que sempre que estaven en una mateixa sala o simplement respirant el mateix aire saltaven espurnes i un o altre començava una baralla amb algun comentari absurd que no hauria causat pas el mateix efecte provinent d'algú altre. I les baralles eren apoteòsiques, semblava que el món deixés d'existir per ells dos quan es barallaven. En Sanji pràcticament brillava com el sol mentre es movia amb una agilitat que no era capaç de manifestar contra cap altre adversari, esquivant, colpejant, tornant a esquivar i tornant a colpejar.

I el condemnat espadatxí no es quedava endarrere, somreia constantment enmig de la baralla, a vegades amb superioritat, altres amb burla i algunes poques vegades de pura felicitat. No parava de punxar constantment al cuiner i semblava saber perfectament quins botons prémer per provocar-lo i encendre'l de fúria i ràbia. I no permetia distraccions. Si en Sanji es distreia amb alguna de les noies no trigava a insultar-lo de nou o a llençar-li alguna cosa o, fins i tot, a dir alguna cosa en contra les noies; qualsevol cosa per tal de cridar la seva atenció de nou. I ho aconseguia. Una sola paraula d'ell i el cuiner s'oblidava de la resta del món per centrar-se de nou en ell. I ell sempre el rebia amb les espases desenfundades i aquell maleït somriure de felicitat.

No va poder contradir a la Rosalin amb l'evidència espetegant-li a la cara. Aquells dos destil·laven tensió sexual per tot arreu. Si no estaven embolicats poc els hi faltava, i ella es temia que no es tractés solament de tensió sexual. I si hi havia quelcom més? Per una part era reconfortant saber que en Sanji podia estimar a un home però per una altre el temor de que li prenguessin el seu cuiner preferit era horrible.

Va tancar els punys amb fúria, ignorant el dolor que el gest va provocar. Com s'atrevia? Com s'atrevia a coquetejar amb el maleït espadatxí i desprès negar els seus sentiments d'aquella manera? Com s'atrevia a rebutjar tots els seus esforços i sacrificis? I com gosava tractar-la d'aquella manera quan ell tenia els mateixos gustos? Potser no n'era conscient d'això darrer? En aquell cas, el millor seria ajudar-lo, oi?

Va somriure malèficament mentre remenava la poca roba que havia sobreviscut al naufragi. Els barret-de-palla havien sigut suficientment amables com per deixar-los-hi un parell d'armaris per a les seves coses, tristament escasses. I en el fons del calaix amb la seva roba hi havia el que estava buscant. Va treure l'última ampolla de "Llibertat corporal" que l'Ivankov-sama els hi havia donat perquè repartissin la seva bondat pel món. En teoria el contingut de l'ampolla era per ajudar a aquells que es sentien perduts i atrapats dins seu sense cap esperança, per orientar-los i donar-los-hi una porció del poder de la seva reina.

Hauria de fer una excepció. Potser aquella era l'única forma de que en Sanji comprengués els seus sentiments i el seu dolor, i ja de pas que fos capaç de reconèixer qui era en realitat. I també d'acceptar els seus sentiments per ell i correspondre'ls. Seria fer trampa, però era capaç del que fos per recuperar en Sanji, aquest cop per sempre.

No deien que en l'amor i en la guerra no hi havia regles?

* * *

"_Et consideres tot un cavaller i defensor de les dames però en realitat no en tens ni idea._" En Sanji va sospirar de nou. No podia treure's la beneïda frase del cap, la sentia repetir-se una vegada darrera una altre. La cara plorosa, més desfigurada del habitual pel maquillatge corregut i el cabell despentinat tampoc deixava de perseguir-lo anés on anés. Amb prou feines havia pogut dormir aquella nit. Mirant endarrere reconeixia que el seu comportament havia sigut horrible i mesquí, encara que fos contra un home. Un home vestit amb vestit rosa, maquillatge extrem i perruca. I que li havia declarat el seu amor. Es podria excusar dient que en cap moment es va pensar que la declaració fos sincera, massa acostumat a les manipulacions i persecucions dels maleïts pervertits durant els darrers dos anys. Gairebé es sentia culpable de totes les barbaritats que va cridar la nit anterior ara que s'havia calmat i que sabia que l'Elisabeth anava molt en serio. No se'n penedia, però, d'haver-lo enviat a l'altre punta del vaixell d'una patada quan el va intentar besar. S'estremia només de recordar-ho.

Va acabar d'amassar la massa pel pa i va començar a donar-li la forma adequada, el panet de la Nami va passar a tenir la forma d'una mandarina i el de la Robin el d'un llibre. Va somriure al pensar en les seves preciositats agraint-li la dedicació addicional que dedicava sempre a l'elaboració dels seus àpats. Els de la resta van acabar tenint la forma habitual del pa, perquè molestar-se amb els dels cavernícoles si ho devorarien abans de ni tan sols mirar-s'ho? Va sospirar. Quan hi pensava semblava que la nit anterior hagués sigut un terrible malson. L'esgarrifava pensar que un home se li havia declarat, a ell que adorava a les dones per sobre de totes les coses. En què redimonis estava pensant l'idiota? Ja ho hauria de saber que no reaccionaria bé a una declaració d'amor d'un home, per molt que es vestís com una dona. A més d'això el que li molestava era que havia sigut precisament l'Elisabeth el que ho havia fet. L'home era un insult per a la bellesa, tant masculina com femenina, i el seu to de veu exageradament agut li provocava mal de cap en els millors casos i arcades en els pitjors, però tot i així li tenia cert "afecte" al transvestit. Tenien certa afinitat, sobretot a la cuina. Si l'home deixés d'actuar com si fos una damisel·la en perill i deixés d'intentar tornar-lo transvestit a ell també probablement el podria considerar un amic. Res a comparar amb els seus companys de tripulació però un amic al cap i a la fi.

Va col·locar els panets en una safata adequada i els va introduir al forn a la temperatura adient. Tots els preparatius estaven llestos, ara sols faltava esperar a que el pa estigues a punt i cridar a la gent a taula. Es va recolzar a la barra americana al seu darrere i es va encendre un cigarret, disposat a gaudir d'uns moments de pau abans de que s'iniciés la batalla pel menjar. La seva ment era incapaç de deixar de pensar en el tema. Durant els dos anys que va viure en aquella illa es va sentir com si estigués en el infern, fugint i lluitant constantment. Per sort i gràcies a la norma de l'Ivankov com més temps passava menys havia de fugir i més es podia relaxar. Tots els transvestits seguien insistint en que es provés un o altre vestit però el deixaven descansar més sovint, i el deixaven cuinar tranquil o fins i tot l'ajudaven. L'Elisabeth era el que més l'ajudava a la cuina, suposava que era per això que li havia agafat cert afecte. Es va passar la mà per la cara i va sospirar derrotat. Sabia el que havia de fer. Mai hauria sigut ni seria en el futur capaç d'acceptar tals sentiments per part d'un home però tampoc hauria d'haver reaccionat d'una manera tan cruel. Sabia bé el que era sentir-se rebutjat i odiat per la persona que t'estimes, encara que no es podia comparar a la preciosa Nami amb aquells insults a la natura.

Va apagar el cigarret en un cendrer i se'n va encendre un altre. S'hauria de disculpar. A un transvestit. Per haver-li dit que preferia que es morís abans de tornar-lo a tenir a menys de cinc metres de distancia. Va riure amb incredulitat. Uns anys endarrere ni tan sols es sentiria culpable i menys encara pensaria en disculpar-se, potser això era el que en deien "madurar"? Ho dubtava. Va alçar el cap al sentir la porta obrir-se lentament i va sospirar de nou amb resignació quan va veure a l'Elisabeth dubtant en el marc de la porta.

- Sanji-kun? - va sentir que preguntava amb temor.

Va girar completament la mirada per observar-lo millor. Semblava en millor estat que la nit anterior. La mirada trista i dolguda romania en els seus ulls, es podien entreveure embenats pel coll del vestit i semblava que no sabia què fer amb les mans però es va adonar de que s'havia pentinat i maquillat de nou. No va voler pensar gaire en perquè veure a un home maquillat horriblement el tranquil·litzava. Pensar era perillós. Es va fixar llavors que en una de les mans duia una ampolla de color fosc que no havia vist mai. L'Elisabeth movia els dits de l'altre mà pel vidre de l'ampolla en el que semblava un tic nerviós. Va desviar la mirada i va fer una altre calada al cigarret. Hora de disculpar-se.

- Idiota, mira, jo... - va començar en to suau, intentant no alterar a l'altre però sense saber com continuar. Com es disculpava un home a un altre home per haver-lo apallissat en resposta a una declaració amorosa per part del segon? Va sentir el mal de cap tornar amb força.

- Sanji-kun, jo... jo m'he vingut a disculpar. - el va interrompre l'home en qüestió. - Tenies raó, no m'hauria ni d'haver plantejat el declarar-me però es que jo... crec que vaig malinterpretar la situació.

El cuiner del vaixell va esperar pacientment a que l'altre acabés de parlar, observant com arrugava el vestit rosa i mantenia la mirada fixe al terra. Si tan sols es tractés d'una bella dama en comptes d'un pelut i horripilant home el que tenia davant! Si fos una senyoreta es sentiria tan afalagat que es desfaria com un gelat a ple sol.

- Mira, no t'has de disculpar. - va intentar de nou, fregant-se el front per intentar mitigar el dolor punxent darrere els ulls.

- Es clar que sí! - va ser la resposta que va rebre. - Et vaig posar en una situació compromesa només pel meu egoisme! Vaig malinterpretar-ho tot erròniament i vaig actuar per impuls pensant que tenia una esperança.

En Sanji no va dir res mentre l'altre deixava anar una rialleta que semblava més aviat un sanglot. Hi havia alguna cosa que no li acabava de quadrar, tot això d'haver "malinterpretat" la situació. Quina situació exactament?

- T'he dut un obsequi. - va sentir que li deien, despertant-lo dels seus pensaments. L'ampolla va ser posada en la barra americana a prop d'ell.

Va agafar l'ampolla i la va observar amb cautela. No duia etiquetatge i el vidre fosc i gruixut no deixava veure el color del líquid del seu interior. Per algun motiu, però, en Sanji pressentia que seria de color rosa xiclet. Tot semblava ser rosa amb aquesta gent, des del menjar fins als vaixells passant sobretot pels homes. Va moure l'ampolla lleugerament per veure el líquid moure's, intentant endevinar-ne la textura. Aparentment era algun tipus de licor però en la Grand Line no estaves mai segur de res.

- Es la nova beguda especial de la Reina. - va ser l'explicació que va rebre i que va fer que deixés l'ampolla de nou a la taula, desconfiant de tot el que hagués sorgit de les mans de l'Ivankov. - És molt valuosa per a nosaltres i aquesta és l'única ampolla que va sobreviure de les que dúiem al vaixell però vull que la tinguis tu. Com a disculpa.

En Sanji estava sorprès per la conducta moderada i controlada del transvestit davant seu. En altres temps hauria desconfiat i temut una trampa però després del que havia passat la nit anterior no es veia amb cor. El va observar fer saltets, passant el pes d'una cama a l'altre i refregar-se les mans amb el vestit. Es va adonar que l'home davant seu tenia la mirada abaixada de manera que els cabells rossos li tapaven els ulls i mitja cara però li va semblar veure que suava. Va intentar callar l'alarma de dins la seva ment que li deia que tot plegat era molt sospitós. L'última vegada que va fer cas d'aquella veu va acabar rebutjant una declaració d'amor incòmode i tenint que disculpar-se posteriorment per culpa dels remordiments.

- Ho diré un sol cop i si mai li ho dius a algú ho negaré tot i t'apallissaré. - va avisar abans d'apagar el cigarret en el cendrer i incorporar-se de la barra per caminar fins a ser unes passes de distancia de l'altre ros. - Em sap greu el que et vaig dir ahir, em vaig extradir. Estava convençut de que tot era una altre de les teves manipulacions rares i em vaig enfadar. - va respirar profundament quan el transvestit va alçar la mirada i el va observar atònit i amb els ulls secs de llàgrimes, contràriament al que en Sanji havia suposat. Es va obligar a seguir. - Si ho hagués sabut que era de debò, que realment et senties d'aquella manera per mi no hauria respost d'aquella manera.

Va aturar-se un segon per ordenar els seus pensaments i reunir valor abans de dir la part més difícil. Va alçar una mà per callar l'altre quan va semblar que l'anava a interrompre i va prosseguir.

- M'agraden les dones amb bogeria així que no puc correspondre els teus sentiments ni ara ni mai però això no és excusa per com et vaig tractar ahir. - va continuar, desviant la mirada incòmode. - No entendré mai com funciona el vostre cap retorçat però el que tinc clar és que no pots escollir de qui t'enamores i sé de primera mà com de dolorós és que et rebutgin. - va pensar amb amargor en la pel-roja de la tripulació. - No et puc correspondre però em sento agraït, fins i tot un xic afalagat la veritat.

No va saber que més dir ni si s'havia expressat amb suficient claredat però no tenia el valor de tornar-ho a intentar. Tot plegat era més vergonyós que res que hagués fet mai abans. Un silenci incòmode es va estendre per la cuina i uns irrefrenables desitjos de fumar un altre cigarret el van inundar, quants en duia en l'última hora? Havia perdut el compte feia estona. Incapaç de suportar més temps la situació va espiar de cua d'ull al transvestit per veure si reaccionava i es va aterrar en veure dos grans cors roses a on abans hi havia hagut els ulls de l'home. Se li va gelar la sang quan va aparèixer també un immens somriure i el cos de l'altre va començar a recargolar-se en un ball horripilant que seria més típic d'una joveneta avergonyida davant del príncep blau del seus somnis. El seu mal pressentiment es va complir quan va veure al ros dur-se les mans a les galtes envermellides i sospirar dramàticament. Merda, l'havia cagat.

- Sanji-kuuuuuuuuuun! - va ser el crit de guerra que va iniciar la batalla. - Sabia que el teu amor per mi era sincer! Vine aquí amor meu!

En breus segons en Sanji va girar sobre sí mateix per llençar una potent patada al transvestit que ja saltava per abraçar-lo, o fer-li quelcom encara més pertorbador, i el va enviar contra la paret.

- Calla! Ets sord a més d'idiota?! - va exclamar, la ira renaixent dins seu - Jo no he dit res d'això!

- Sabia que eres tot un cavaller, flor meva! - va ser la contestació mentre l'altre tornava a llençar-se a sobre seu. - Encén el cor d'aquesta joveneta amb la teva passió!

- A callar! - va bramar en Sanji, desesperat. Sabia que es penediria de disculpar-se, ho sabia. Realment perquè era tan cavaller?

* * *

Quan en Zoro va entrar a la cuina badallant i demanant alcohol a crits es va sorprendre al veure la baralla. L'idiota del cuiner tornava a estomacar-se amb el transvestit de la perruca rossa, aquest cop de bon matí. Quantes baralles duien en els pocs dies en que tenien als darrers a bord? Més que amb la resta de "convidats" segur. I més que amb ell. No que ho trobés a faltar, els transvestits havien resultat ser gairebé tant bon entrenament com el cuineret. Gairebé.

- Ei, cuiner! - va cridar, intentant cridar l'atenció dels dos que es retorçaven per la saleta, destrossant els mobles i movent els sofàs de lloc. - Cuiner de merda, vull beguda!

Va ofendre's quan cap dels dos va semblar sentir-lo, massa ocupats en matar-se l'un a l'altre. Bé, més aviat massa ocupats el cuiner idiota en matar a l'altre i aquest en despullar al cuiner. Es va molestar en adonar-se de la roba desarreglada i a mig descordar del ros de la tripulació. Ell no aconseguia mai ni despentinar-lo i en canvi aquest nouvingut semblava capaç de violar-lo si realment s'ho proposava.

Negant-se a sentir-se inferior a un transvestit vestit amb perruca rossa i un vestit amb llacets va desviar la mirada cap a la nevera en busca d'alcohol, si aconseguia trencar el cadenat de seguretat per descomptat. Va ser llavors quan va veure una ampolla sobre la barra. Va somriure per la facilitat en aconseguir beguda aquest cop, sense tenir que barallar-se amb el cuiner o remenar els armaris fins a trobar-ne. Va obrir l'ampolla i va fer un bon glop. Tenia un sabor excessivament dolç però li deixava una cremor agradable al coll i al pit. Va fer un altre glop i es va dedicar a observar la lluita.

El cuiner no estava lluitant al seu màxim, no feia servir les mans per fer el pi i aixi fer l'atac circular que sempre feia quan lluitava contra molts enemics alhora. Tampoc havia fet el truc d'encendre la seva cama en foc per potenciar les seves patades ni estava fent servir Haki. Tot i això la brillantor dels seus ulls era ferotge, resplendent com en les millors de les seves lluites. Va sentir un formigueig en pensar-hi, desitjant una altre bona baralla amb el cuiner que l'alliberés de la tensió dels últims dies, més concretament des de que la tropa de pervertits havia decidit perseguir-lo i assetjar-lo a ell també. Va beure un altre glop. Més tard provocaria al cuiner, com en els vells temps, i així podria descarregar tensions sense por de matar a ningú. Quan estiguessin a coberta, així el cuiner no s'hauria de reprimir per no danyar la seva preciosa cuina.

Va fer un altre glop, notant com la cremor se li escampava per la resta del cos lentament. Estrany, era el primer cop que una beguda li provocava aquella picor a la punta dels dits. Va observar de nou al cuiner, veient que havia aconseguit deixar a l'altre estès sobre la taula de la saleta, inclinat sobre ell i retenint-lo amb un peu sobre el pit. Va somriure al veure una oportunitat per provocar a l'idiota, ignorant els estranys calfreds que el començaven a recórrer.

- Vaja cuineret, per què no em presentes al teu nou novio? - va exclamar suficient fort com perquè el sentissin els altres dos.

El ros es va girar per mirar-lo amb odi i ràbia assassina als ulls. En Zoro va somriure. "Oh sí, això és el que necessitava" va pensar mentre sentia l'adrenalina començant a recorre'l, preparant-lo per una de les seves típiques baralles amb el ros.

* * *

En Sanji escopia foc pels queixals de la ràbia que sentia. La baralla amb l'Elisabeth l'havia frustrat més del compte al no poder-se emprar a fons per por de danyar per accident la seva cuina. Havia arrossegat a l'altre a la part de saleta de la cuina-menjador però tot i així no havia pogut evitar ser prudent. I ara l'imbècil d'en Zoro apareixia per llençar llenya al foc. Va somriure malèficament, li ensenyaria, oh sí, li ensenyaria bé a no molestar-lo quan no estigués d'humor.

- Calla cap de molsa, que tu no tens veu en aquest enterrament! - li va etzibar per desprès tornar-se a girar, ignorant-lo.

Sabia el que buscava en Zoro i també com arribava a odiar que l'ignorés quan intentava provocar-lo, fet que ho feia encara més divertit. Va iniciar un compte enrere mentalment, esperant el contraatac.

- A qui dius cap de molsa imbècil?! - va ser la resposta

Va somriure. Cinc segons, no estava malament. El rècord estava en tres segons de resposta però per descomptat s'havia de tenir en consideració el lent processament mental de l'idiota. Feia el que podia el pobre. Es va girar de nou per replicar i va ser llavors quan va veure l'ampolla a la mà de l'altre. Oberta. I per l'aspecte probablement mig buida.

- Es pot saber qui t'ha donat permís per saquejar la meva bodega, ignorant descerebrat?! - va exclamar, fart de les incursions constants per part de la tripulació als pocs queviures de que disposaven.

- De què estàs parlant cara de diana? Jo no he de donar explicacions a ningú. - va ser la contestació d'en Zoro, per desprès fer un nou glop a l'ampolla com per demostrar la seva opinió.

- Deixa l'ampolla on estava subnormal! - li va engegar sentint com li bullia la sang davant l'arrogància de l'altre. - És massa bona per tu!

En realitat no havia tingut ocasió de provar-la i de fet no estava segur ni de que fos alcohol el que contenia. Amb els de l'illa dels transvestits no sabies mai què era el que podies arribar a consumir sense adonar-te'n. Per això precisament estava tant furiós. Ningú podia menjar ni beure res que ell no hagués aprovat abans, no permetria que ningú s'emmalaltís o s'enverinés accidentalment amb el menjar per molt idiotes que fossin alguns; per alguna cosa era el cuiner d'abord.

- Obliga-m'hi - va replicar arrogantment l'espadatxí. - O és que potser no ets prou home?

"Ja està! Fins aquí hem arribat!" va pensar en Sanji abans de deixar anar el transvestit i girar-se completament envers el moreno de cabell verd, disposat a fer-l'hi escopir tot el que havia begut. Va alçar la cama gairebé 180 graus i la va deixar caure apuntant directament al cap d'en Zoro. I llavors va ser quan l'ampolla es va fer bocins contra el terra i en Zoro va deixar anar un gemec de dolor mentre el seu cos tremolava incontrolablement.

En Sanji, sorprès, va aconseguir corregir la trajectòria de la cama a mig camí evitant colpejar el cap del seu company per pocs centímetres però, per desgracia, va acabar esmicolant una part de la barra americana que separava la saleta de la cuina amb l'impacte. Va quedar-se uns segons atònit, sense acabar-se de creure que realment hagués sentit a l'immutable Zoro gemegar de dolor i el va observar incrèdul. El va veure aferrant-se amb força a la barra amb una de les seves mans gegants, a l'altre banda d'on era ell, tremolant, suant i aferrant-se al pit amb l'altre mà. Va saltar per sobre la barra just quan en Zoro deixava anar un crit de dolor i el va aferrar de les espatlles, sense saber que fer.

- Zoro! - va sacsejar-lo, intentant que li donés alguna pista de que fer, el que fos. - Què tens? Contesta Zoro!

Aquest esbufegava, pel que semblava incapaç de contestar mentre es deixava anar de la barra i s'esgarrapava la cara. En Sanji aterrat li va agafar les mans i va suportar parcialment el seu pes quan les cames li van començar a fallar.

- Merda, Zoro! - va gemegar al notar l'escalfor que desprenia el cos de l'altre. - Aguanta. CHOPPER! - va cridar desesperadament al metge de la tripulació. - CHOPPER, AJUDA EN ZORO!

Va ser vagament conscient de les malediccions pronunciades a prop seu i d'algú sortint amb pressa de la cuina, demanant ajuda a crits. El transvestit, l'Elisabeth. S'havia oblidat completament d'ell. En Zoro es va desplomar en els seus braços, aparentment incapaç de seguir aguantant el seu propi pes i fent-lo caure de genolls a ell també. El cap suós i gemegant va caure sobre la seva espatlla esquerre i en Sanji no va poder evitar un calfred al notar la diferencia de temperatura dels seus cossos. Va cobrir el front d'en Zoro amb una mà intentant valorar la temperatura mentre repassava mentalment tot el que podria haver fet, ingerit o begut el primer d'abord per acabar en aquell estat.

Va ser llavors que va notar alguna cosa clavant-se a la seva cama i al baixar la vista va trobar un tros de vidre fosc. Com si li haguessin encès un interruptor dins la seva ment va associar instantàniament l'estat d'en Zoro al contingut de l'ampolla que encara no havia analitzat. Ampolla que li havia regalat l'Elisabeth. Com a disculpa. I una merda una disculpa! El desgraciat transvestit l'havia intentat enverinar! I ell, ximple com sempre, encara s'havia disculpat!

- ELISABETH! - va bramar amb odi - Que collons li has fet?!

No li ho perdonaria, no li ho perdonaria mai. Si li passava alguna cosa a en Zoro el mataria lentament, el reviuria i el tornaria a matar. El seu cos va començar a tremolar a la par que el d'en Zoro però en el seu cas de l'odi. S'hauria aixecat i hauria anat a clamar venjança si en aquell precís moment en Zoro no hagués agafat la seva espatlla amb força, gemegant unes paraules per primer cop.

- Crema... merda, crema! - va sentir que deia, refregant-se el pit.

- Zoro! - va respondre. - Zoro, el que t'has begut t'està fent això, ho has de vomitar, em sents? Escup-ho tot!

Li va semblar sentir la porta de la cuina obrir-se de cop i tot de crits espantats que s'acostaven però aleshores en Zoro va cridar amb força i es va retorçar, inclinant l'esquena endarrere. I va ser llavors quan en Sanji va veure i notar el cos entre els seus braços canviar ràpidament. Les espatlles es van aprimar, els músculs dels braços es van reduir, les mans encongint-se i perdent l'aspresa que les caracteritzava, les cames perdent pèl i també allisant-se com els braços, la cintura fent-se més estreta per moments mentre els músculs del pit semblaven redistribuir-se i convertir-se en greix. El cap d'en Zoro va caure de nou sobre la seva espatlla, immòbil, i a en Sanji li va semblar que el cabell verd creixia uns centímetres i es tornava més suau, més manejable. La respiració calenta que sentia sobre el seu coll es barrejava amb gemecs que de cop semblaven un xic més aguts mentre que un parell de protuberàncies premien contra el seu pit, en el punt a on hauria d'haver-hi el pit musculós i pla de l'espadatxí.

Quan el seu cervell va processar el que estava passant es va tenir que pessigar per comprovar que no era tot un malson. Va alçar la vista i va veure als seus companys mirant-los tan atònits com ell es sentia. Fins i tot en Chopper es fregava els ulls incrèdul, el seu esperit científic impedint que cregués el que estava veient. En Sanji ho entenia, ell tampoc no es podia creure el que havia passat. Va abaixar la vista de nou i va trobar, en el lloc a on segons abans hi havia hagut en Zoro, un cos femení de pell morena i sedosa, cintura estreta i caderes amples, amb cames llargues i fines i unes mans suaus, grans per ser de noia però no tant com ho havien sigut moments abans. Un cos femení despullat de cintura cap amunt, per cert. Va apartar lleugerament el cap inconscient de la seva espatlla i va arrossegar un braç per l'esquena descoberta, tremolant per la suavitat del tacte, fins a dipositar la mà en la nuca, suportant el pes i permetent-los a tots observar el rostre del que abans era el seu primer a bord. Un rostre suau i indubtablement femení els va fer exclamar amb força. La pell seguia sent del mateix color, la cicatriu que cobria i segellava l'ull esquerre continuava en el mateix lloc, així i com el cabell i les celles seguien sent de color verd i les tres arracades daurades romanien a l'orella esquerra. Les pestanyes eren molt més llargues, la boca seguia sent gran però ara els llavis eren més carnosos i gruixuts, en Sanji va haver d'empassar saliva al observar-los amb anhel, i el nas seguia sent el mateix. A part dels petits detalls la major diferència semblava ser en la fisonomia global de la cara que ara era més fina i angulosa.

En Zoro s'havia convertit en una dona. Una dona encisadorament atractiva i exòtica. Va empassar de nou mentre els seus ulls es desviaven sols cap als pits descoberts, grans, daurats i rodons, travessats en diagonal per la gran cicatriu que tres anys endarrere en Mihawk havia fet a l'espadatxí. La cicatriu de la ferida que casi li havia costat la vida a en Zoro. A en Zoro home, no a aquesta preciositat que descansava temptadorament en les seves mans. Va alçar la mirada de nou amb gran esforç per mirar als seus companys, indecís sobre què fer o dir.

Cap d'ells sabia com reaccionar, astorats i incrèduls amb el que acabaven de veure. Llavors de sobte en Ruffy es va posar a riure, fent que totes les mirades es centressin en ell. El seu capità es va donar en cop al front com si acabés de recordar alguna cosa.

- Em vaig oblidar de donar-li les gracies a l'Iva-chan per la seva ajuda a Impel Down!

Tots es van mirar incrèduls i van sospirar. No sabien perquè havien esperat alguna cosa millor del burro del seu capità.

* * *

És el primer cop que intento escriure alguna cosa remotament semblant a això, tant per l'estil com pel Fandom com per l'història en general així que tots els comentaris són ben rebuts.

Gracies Grissina per llegir sempre els meus experiments i prendre't el temps per aportar idees i correccions. I sobretot gracies per inspirar-me el titol! =P


End file.
